The Spider
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Burn and Anna freak out when they find a spider in their closet, and the only person who can get rid of it is: Elsa. Can Elsa get rid of the spider?
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! I win!" Anna cheered, glancing at the checker board below her.

"No fair! You've won three times in a row. I've never won one game in my life," Burn replied sadly, resting her head on the ground. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Sorry about that. You'll win eventually though!" Anna pointed out, poking her sister's forehead. Burn blinked open her eyes and glanced at Anna, and she rolled to the side, getting up onto her knees.

"So, what should we do now?" Burn asked, pushing her braid behind her neck.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Um, do you want to…ask Elsa to build a snowman with us?"

Her older sister shook her head. "Nah, maybe later," Burn replied, yawning. The young woman's eyes trailed to the corner of the room, where the closet was at. It was bright inside, but there was something small and black lying on the floor inside of the closet. And it was _moving_.

"What is that…?" Burn mumbled, squinting her eyes as she stared at the black spot.

Anna cocked her head and turned around, wondering what Burn was staring at. She didn't see anything, though.

"What's what?" Anna asked, waving her hand in front of Burn's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, that black thing in our closet…" Burn answered, nodding her head towards the closet.

Anna glanced at the closet and frowned, also noticing the black moving object.

"Let's go check it out," Anna whispered and started to slowly crawl towards the closet. Burn followed behind her, and both of them were dead silent as they got a better view of what the black spot was…

"AHH! ELSA! ELSA! ELSSAA!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, accidentally pushing Burn onto the floor. Anna's screaming frightened Burn before she actually got to see what it was. Burn gasped as she saw it too.

"ELSA! ELSA! HELP!" Burn screeched, scrambling onto her feet. Both sisters bolted out of the room in panic, running towards their other sister's room.

"ELSA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Anna screamed, yelping as Burn accidentally ran into her before she could halt her running.

The door opened quickly, revealing a confused and worried queen. "What? What's wrong?!" Elsa asked, noticing Anna's scared expression.

"There's a SPIDER in our room!" Anna panted, Burn nodding in agreement.

"Oh. And?" Elsa asked, as if the spider wasn't a big deal.

"We need you to get rid of it!" Anna answered, clinging onto Elsa as if it would help.

"And Burn has problems with them…" Anna whispered, glancing at Burn.

Elsa sighed, and walked out of the room. "Anna, you can get off of me now," Elsa said.

Anna released her grip on her sister's arm, and the three of them, Elsa in front, walked towards the room.

"Where's the spider?" Elsa asked, glancing about the room.

"Over there," Burn murmured, pointing at the closet in fear. Elsa walked over to the closet and saw the spider. She also saw some spider webs as well above it.

"It's just one spider, guys," Elsa said, reaching forward to swipe away the webs.

"Elsa, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Anna said, gasping. But it was too late.

"ACK!"

There was a small crunching sound.

Elsa recoiled back in pain, and she glanced at her finger, which had two small bite marks.

"Darn…" Elsa mumbled, and she suddenly fell on the ground, passing out.

"Is she okay…?" Burn asked, staring at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I think…let's get her to the doctor," Anna told her other sister, and both of them dragged Elsa out of the room towards the doctor.

**Author's Note: There will be a second chapter! :D Leave reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's try this again…" Elsa mumbled, rubbing the bandaged bite mark on her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the spider, which looked as if it was grinning at her.

Anna was a foot away behind Elsa, and Burn was hiding behind the bed, peeking above it.

"You're lucky that isn't a deadly spider, Elsa! You could have been seriously injured…" Anna breathed, glancing at the closet. "Good thing that spider only puts you to sleep for a few minutes…"

"Mhmm…" Elsa replied, trying to focus on how she will get the spider out of the closet.

"Maybe if I use my powers?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah, use your powers! Just kill the spider already!" Anna said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I can't kill the spider, Anna. Spiders are very important…"

"Well, this spider is NOT important. It bit you! Besides, it's just ONE spider!" Anna replied back.

"Oh, hey look, there's a Mr. Spider," Elsa said, giggling when she glanced at Anna.

"What?! _Two _spiders?!" Anna breathed in disbelief, peering at the closet. There they were, the two spiders sitting inside the closet, crawling around slowly.

"Maybe…um, you can use an object to pick up the…thing…?" Burn mumbled, glancing at Anna.

"Good idea, Burn!" Anna replied, running towards the exit of the room. "I'll be right back, people!" Anna said before sprinting off down the hall.

A few minutes later, Anna returned with a strange looking tool. Whatever it was, it can be used to remove the spider.

"Here ya go, Elsa," Anna said, handing the object to her older sister. Elsa raised an eyebrow and took the object, and turned back towards the two spiders.

"Good luck, Elsa," Anna said dramatically and hopped over to Burn.

Elsa sighed, rolled her eyes, and slowly moved the object towards the two black spiders…The young woman carefully prepared to press down on the tool so it would snap shut…

"Got one!" Elsa said, observing the spider that was now trapped in the tool. She glanced at the other spider, who was now hissing angrily. She did the same thing with the other spider.

"You saved the day, Elsa!" Anna cheered, running over to Elsa.

"I'll get someone to clean this room. I mean, it's clean, except for the dust in the closet, and that's the cleaners' jobs," Elsa said to her, walking towards the door.

Burn got up from the floor and walked over to her other two sisters.

"Lunch has been served over half an hour ago. You should go eat now," Elsa commented, glancing at Anna and Burn.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few seconds. Thanks for getting rid of the spider!" Anna said, accidentally pushing Burn right back into the room.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
